Okatsu
(Defender) |element= Wood |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |seiyuu= Takagaki Ayahi |debut_anime = Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}}Okatsu (お ), also known as Katsu (かつ), is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Appearance She has black hair tied up in a bun and she has black and brown eyes. She wears orange coloured traditional clothes. Her eye style is similar to Shindou's. Plot She first appeared in episode 12. She had accidentally thrown some water on Shindou's clothes and she felt guilty for it. Okatsu took Shindou to her house to let Shindou's clothes dry. Later, she appeared with her brother, Tasuke. Okatsu gave Shindou some food and when Nobunaga came, she said that Shindou had to bow on the ground. In episode 13, she visited Shindou at night when he is practicing. She said that Shindou had to leave after he met Nobunaga, but Shindou couldn't understand what she was saying and asked her what she meant. She blushed after Shindou asked her, but then Akane appeared in between the two and both Shindou and Okatsu were shocked to see her. In episode 14, she taught Tenma and co. "Bon dance". After she taught Bon dance, she visited Shindou while he was practicing. She gave Shindou a box lunch with tofu in it. She said, "Eating pure white tofu will make your heart pure white as well, and you'll feel better again". In episode 17, she was seen talking to Nobunaga about Shindou. Before Raimon returned to the present time, she was seen talking to Shindou and gave him a lunchbox. After Raimon departed, she was seen crying about Shindou's departure and because she would miss him. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Okatsu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Delicious Tofu (ぜっぴん豆腐, obtained after Okatsu gave tofu to Shindou before Raimon departed) *'Player': Tasuke *'Topic': Hatchou Miso (八丁味噌の話題, obtained at the castle town in the Sengoku era) *'Topic': White Prom Dress (白い道着の話題, obtained at Raimon present) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Okatsu, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends (リアルレジェンズ) at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Odaiba's central square soccer garden) *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from Ohige Blast (オヒゲブラスト) at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Bodice Log (胴着を着た丸太の写真, obtained at Raimon's Budoukan) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hair Clips' *'Owari Braves' Trivia *She seems to have a crush on Shindou, nearly confessing in episode 17, when Shindou was about to return to the future. She also calls him by his given name, Takuto-sama, making her the first female to call Shindou by his given name in the anime. **Her mother also calls Shindou "Takuto-sama". *Akane may be jealous since Okatsu has a crush on Shindou, because she is a big fan of Shindou. *In the dub games, she has a habit of ending sentences with "eh". Category:Chrono Stone characters